La vida te da sorpresas
by Zanzamaru
Summary: El titulo real es: La vida te da sorpresas,sorpresas te dan las Mini akuma-no mi XD. ¿Minis akumas que pueden ser comidas por usuarios?¿Sobrinas descubiertas? Vacaciones en la Isla de las Minis!Carnaval!Fiesta,fiesta! -ZoLu,SanNa,FranRo,Chopper...Sunny! quedaos tranqui,no habra Brook-Usopp XD -GUARDA:SPOILERS COCHINOS- Aviso:Muerte de personaje,mpreg,lenguaje guarro XD
1. Chapter 1

Bueno,3º vez que trato de subir esto..¬_¬ no sabes cuanto te amo ff...si lo están leyendo, es porque logre subirlo! bien x mi XD

**DISCLACLAMER...DISCLACHER..DISCLO..OH, YA, QUE ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE..ODA LO ESTA HACIENDO MUY BIEN SOLITO XD. Tampoco me pertenece cualquier personaje conocido que pueda aparecer en el futuro. He dicho!**

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

1º capi! Espero les guste...como ya avise, hay spoilers, chistes tontos, etc..Enjoy!

* * *

~LA VIDA TE DA SORPRESAS, SORPRESAS TE DAN LAS MINI AKUMA NO MI XD~

En una isla pequeña, hay unas clases diferentes de akuma no mí, son pequeñas como las cerezas,y sirven para cambiar de aspecto: Distinto color de ojos, de cabello, pelo liso, con rulos, nariz pequeña,etc;salvo la de ser delgados, qué actúa instantáneamente y para siempre(dame 2!),todas las demás pierden su efecto en 3 semanas..

Todos están en esta isla esperando x 3 meses a que el long se cargue; Luffy ha decretado que serán vacaciones! asíque entre fiestas y risas pasaran el tiempo..

Zoro ha estado cada vez mas acercándose a Luffy ,y todos(menos Luffy, claro)lo han notado, asíque tratan de ayudarlo..

~~~~~~~~~~YOHHOHOHOOH~~~~~~~~~~VEAMOS COMO AVANZA SU "RELACION"~~~~

*1º Intento :Luffy se comió toda su carne y no puede esperar a la tanda siguiente, Zoro mirando hacia el costado le regala la suya, ruborizado; Luffy se le tira encima con un abrazo,( Brook toca suave el violín, los demás bajan la luz y Ussop prende unas velas ala distancia...) y le da las gracias todo moqueando-ala mierda el romance-*

~~~~~ INTENTO 1º EEEKKKKKKKK FALLIDO!~~

*2º Intento: Todos los chicos llegan a un baño termal, Luffy no quiere entrar en el agua completamente, ya que tiene miedo de dormirse u hundirse, además de que queda en un estado de vulnerabilidad muy grande(por la akuma no mi)

-no te preocupes por eso, Luffy...yo cuidare que nada te pase..*entrando al agua y ofreciéndole su mano*

-Zoro! muchas gracias! entonces, por favor, déjame quedarme cerca tuyo..

*disimuladamente, los demás salen del baño, mientras Luffy se acomoda entre las piernas de Zoro..(Solo esta sentado, pervertidos!)Brook toca música romántica, Chopper y Ussop esparcen polen y hierbas un tanto "afrodisíacas"...*

-Luffy..Hay algo que quiero decirte..Me escucharas hasta el final?

-Claro que si Zoro.."Uhh..Por allí se ve una piedra bonita...me pregunto si estirándome puedo conseguirla..Es verde como Zoro.."*se aleja un poquito*

-desde hace un ti-ti tiempo queee...*voltea sonrojado hacia un costado pensando "demonios, no puedo hacerlo.."En eso ve un cartel que dice:"vamos tu puedes! …díselo!Cierra los ojos y sigue*..Fui tu primer nakama...yoo...e-eeres especial para mi y-y ...me gu-gu guu...me gustas Luffy! !~~SILENCIOOO~~ *abre los ojos*

-Luffy, si me odias o quieres que me aleje lo entenderé..pero por favor contéstame*mirando hacia abajo*eh?Luffy?

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz….

-Demonios! tenía que dormirse ahora..*lo sigue mirando*pero..Se ve tierno..Lo dejare dormir un poco mas, no debe de estar acostumbrado a poder relajarse en el agua..Aunque..Quisiera saber que responderías..

2º INTENTO...EKKKKK..FALLIDO!(Aunque al menos lo pudo abrazar un rato largo dormido)

~~~~~~~~SHIHIHIHIHIHIH~~~~3 días después

Van todos caminando x la feria del pueblo cuando Ussop, Chopper, Brook y Luffy se ponen a payasear con Franky a los gritos y empujones, en uno de esos, le dan con el codo a un puestito y una mini akuma cae en la canasta de cerezas q llevaba Robin. En la noche, cuando Luffy se quejaba de hambre, ella le regala las últimas cerezas de la canasta, y accidente la mini akuma..La yaoi yaoi no mi.

Esa noche, entre el alcohol y los juegos, varios terminan en pareja bajo las estrellas..Mientras la tripulación duerme en un hotel, a Luffy y Zoro les toca cuidar el Sunny..Y allí en el césped..Pasa...emmm...

~~ADVERTENCIA...INTENTO DE LEMMON *¬*~~~YOHHOHOHOH~~

Besos van, caricias vienen...el ambiente se caldea...(Luffy saca tu pie de la estufa!)

-Ya basta Zoro, por favor..Haz lo que sea, pero hazlo ya y conmigo!

~~POV LUFFY~~

Una carcajada masculina, pero amable y tierna , contestó a mis súplicas mientras recorría mi cuello con sus labios, dándome pequeños besos y mordiscos mientras su mano me hacia cosquillas detrás de la rodilla, subiendo luego por la parte interna del muslo. Mis piernas se abrieron casi instintivamente, siguió con su exploración hasta que llegó al lugar que mas necesitaba sus caricias. Di un respingo debido a la enorme sensación de placer; y solo por tocarme!

Me sentía al borde de un precipicio, aterrado por lo que podía pasar de ahora en más…jamás había estado de esa manera con nadie… -Déjate ir mi pequeño capitán..-Su voz nunca había estado tan llena de ternura, pero de necesidad a la vez, podía sentirlo mientras acariciaba mi miembro masturbándome lentamente. Mis gemidos se volvían más fuertes como el temblor de mi cuerpo..Llegue al clímax entre un estallido de fuegos artificiales y terremotos; aun estaba asustado por la velocidad con que habían pasado las cosas.."Y si mañana me pide que lo olvide? Si se da cuenta de que todo fue un error?" aun así, no pude evitar sentir placer, un placer que duró demasiado; entre gritos y gemidos le pedía que parara, pero al mismo tiempo le suplicaba que continuara. Siguió tocándome hasta que las convulsiones de mi cuerpo casi me hicieron saltar de su regazo, en donde me había sentado al comienzo de los besos.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo? -susurro Luffy, derretido..

-Amarte..

Apenas había preparado con un dedo a su amado, haciendo que diera un pequeño gritito de dolor; pero ambos pensaron que al ser Luffy de goma no habría mayores problemas..

El peliverde introdujo la punta de su miembro por la entrada del pequeño. Este dio un nuevo grito de dolor y arañó un poco la espalda de su compañero. Zoro introdujo algo más de el pero notó lágrimas del pequeño que mojaban su hombro, dándose cuenta de que cuanto mas lento fuera, mas lo lastimaría. Se metió de golpe arrancando de su amado capitán un grito ronco por el dolor, mezclado con placer..

Luffy pensó que jamás dejaría de dolerle, pero rápidamente, ese dolor se transformo en placer; placer que se transformo en un sentimiento calido cuando Zoro, nublado de placer y mientras daba las estocadas mas rápido, casi llegando al clímax le susurro un "te quiero, Luffy"

~ Un mes después ~

Luffy vomitaba hasta la primer papilla, pero se negaba a dejarse revisar por Chopper, se lo veía ojeroso y cansado, lento, sin ánimos de nada..Además de que tenía poco apetito..Bueno, muy muy poco para ser el..Que demonios, muy poco para ser cualquiera! Casi no comía !Hasta q se desmayo mientras estaba en su lugar favorito y si no fuera por Sanji y Ussop que llegaban de pura suerte, el morenito y gomoso capitán no la contaba..

Al enterarse, Zoro va hacia el cuarto y empieza a preguntarle; pero Luffy no contesta y quiere salir corriendo..Claro que el marimo no va a dejársela fácil; Zoro lo detiene del brazo, este sigue con la mirada baja

-Luffy, ya basta! Dime que te pasa, has actuado muy raro!Estas enfermo desde hace días y no dejas que Chopper te revise!_susurrando:-Es que tanto asco te doy ahora?,si quieres me encerrare en el puesto de vigía, y no saldré de allí..Me iré en el próximo barco que salga, o me quedare en esta isla, lejos_

Luffy levanta la vista con cara de asustado

-Jamás dije eso!*Se suelta el agarre*además, estoy bien! solo estoy un poco cansado..Y te prohíbo que te vayas sin una buena razón! Es una orden de tu capitán!

-Entonces ya dinos que te pasa..

*se voltean hacia la puerta, donde están todos*

-Estamos preocupados por ti Luffy..Recuerda que somos nakamas!.

-Chicos yo...*baja la mirada*lo siento, pero no puedo decírselos ahora..Se los diré en la próxima isla, esta bien?

-No voy a esperar 3 meses Luffy!*Zoro lo toma de los hombros y lo zamarrea*-Deja al menos que te revise Chopper! Te lo pido por favor!

Luffy levanta la vista todos están sorprendidos, jamás Zoro se escucho tan desesperado..Gruesas lágrimas caen de los ojos de Zoro.

-Noo!Zoro no llores!

*Luffy se echa a sus brazos, llorando también Zoro lo recibe, abrazándolo y besándolo tiernamente*

-Entonces, por favor, no me hagas preocuparme mas...Déjate revisar..

-Em..Emmm..Zoro...acabas de besarme, cierto?

-Uuhhu...Emm...Creo que si...Es que no pude resistirme..

-Lo habrán visto?

*Todos gritando con dientes de tiburón*

-POR SUPUESTO QUE LO VIMOS, ESTAMOS ENFRENTE DE USTEDES! QUE CREEN QUE ESTAMOS CIEGOS O QUE!

*Los dos a la vez*:

-Changos!

-Además, ya lo sabíamos, capitán-san

-Y estamos contentos por ustedes!

-Robin! Chopper! de verdad lo sabían? Y no les da cosa?

-Claro que lo sabíamos...hemos estado tratando de juntarlos desde hace tiempo, yohohoho...que no se daban cuenta?

-No nos molesta, al contrario, nos alegra que sean felices!

-No se preocupen, es suuuuuper genial!*pose cool de Franky*

-Claro que nos dimos cuenta! Y nos parece perfecto! verdad Sanji?

-Claro que si, Nami-swan!*ojitos en forma de corazón* el amor es hermoso, en todas sus formas pero..*Poniéndose serio y tomando del hombro a Luffy* por lo que mas quieras, no te pongas vestido si no te afeitas las piernas!*llorando con cascaditas*

-Emmm...no pensaba ponerme vestido, pero recordare tu petición si lo hago ...bien, ya que todos estamos felices...vamos a tener un banquete! Fiesta, fiesta!*comienza a alejarse con los brazos para arriba, cuando Zoro lo toma del cuello de su camisa*

-Oé, Oé..Momentito..El único lugar a donde usted ira, mi querido capitán, será la enfermería..*Comienza a arrastrarlo*,vamos Chopper! Quiero que lo revises completo..

*Sanji susurrándole a Ussop*

-Jjijiii, mira...Le dijo "mi querido"..El marimo se ablando..

-Jejejej.. Es cierto, es cierto...Será que se puso romántico?

-Mmppjjjj….-

*Los dos se aguantan las ganas de reírse...pero no lo logran*

-WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH..."El marimo romántico"...AJAJAJAJA XD XD

-Cállense ustedes dos!Los escuche, joder!Ya verán!*todo sonrojado*

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Hasta acá llegamos gente..Acepto tomatazos, lechugazos, quesazos y alcáncenme el pan, que ya tengo la cena XD..Aviso que es la 1º vez que publico ZoLu, y que; si bien si tengo beta, la pobre esta tan complicada que me anime a subirlo así como esta, asíque las burradas ortográficas son todititas mías de mi propia cosecha. XDD

-Y AQUI LLEGO YO, EL GRANDIOSO Y SEXY KYUUBI, PARA AVISAR QUE SERE QUIEN LEA Y CONTESTE LOS REW..

-Si alguien se anima a mandar, que no creo XD

- =¬w¬= TU FE ME CONMUEVE, EN SERIO.

-Eeen fin, ya saben, cualquier cosa, chiflen ^w^

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2Se quiren,se quieren

ONE PIECE ~LA VIDA TE DA SORPRESAS~

_NO! NO ESTABA MUERTA!-Y ojala estuviese de parranda-_

_Complicaciones varias-de cualquier color, forma y tamaño, en serio- hicieron que no pudiese subir hasta hoy…espero que todavía quede alguien que me lea (_ _)lll_

_Dejen rew si pueden….y ya no les llorisqueo mas, enjoy!_

**_-_AVISO ESPECIAL DE KYUUBI-**

_**MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS A LAS 2 PERSONAS QUE DEJARON REW EN EL 1,ESTE CAPI ESTA DEDICADO A USTEDES!**_

HikaruWinter

deikara-deidara-desuka-desu

—capi 2- ~ _Se quieren, se quieren ~_

Ya en la cubierta, (donde todos los mugíwara habían sido echados por su doctor-en modo casi gigante-al no dejarlo trabajar en paz), se le fueron al humo a Zoro para saber como se había puesto de novio con Luffy; - Porque si eran novios, no?- había preguntado Ussop mirando torcido a Zoro por primera vez.

- Queremos todos los detalles cuanto más escabrosos mejor, marimo- pidió Sanji.

Después de que el pobre Zoro contestara a varias preguntas atropelladamente y con su mejor humor -_**"Por supuesto que lo somos, que te crees que soy!?"- **_Y un -_**"Sigue soñando que te lo contare cocinero de pacotilla**_" – todos notaron lo nervioso que estaba Zoro, ya que de verdad el pobre se había preocupado estos días al ver como su amado capitán se ponía cada vez mas enfermo, y rechazaba toda ayuda; así que decidieron dejarlo en paz, y el silencio envolvió el barco.

-QUEEEE?! No, no puede ser! Chopper, estas loco?!

El enorme grito rompió la monotonía de la, hasta ese entonces, tranquila cubierta del Sunny; haciendo que todos los mugíwara que se encontraban esperando respuestas sobre su gomoso capitán, comenzaran a correr hacia la enfermería.

Antes de llegar, lograron escuchar los sollozos del morenito capitán, y la voz del renito, tratando de calmarlo:

-Es la verdad Luffy, he hecho los análisis diez veces, tu me viste!

-Pe-pe-pero no puedes haberte equivocado? Estas completamente seguro que esas cosas tienen que reaccionar así? Recuerda que soy hombre!

-Lo se Luffy , pero es cierto..

Zoro es el primero en llegar junto a la puerta y les hace señas a los demás para que guarden silencio.

-Luffy, debes decírselo a los demás..

-No!, no! Chopper, aun no, no me pidas eso! No se como puedan tomárselo..Como el pueda reaccionar…y te- tengo mucho miedo...

-Deberíamos esperar afuera de nuevo?- Pregunto Robin vacilante.

Zoro no pudo aguantar mas, trato de abrir la puerta, pero la encontró cerrada con llave, así que se puso a aporrearla, a Sanji le daba la impresión que quería echarla abajo (y no estaba tan errado el cocinero, no), haciendo que Chopper y Luffy dieran un respingo del otro lado.

Luffy! Luffy, estas bien? que ha pasado? Porque esta cerrada la puerta!?.

E-estoy bien Zoro, no te preocupes…- susurro Luffy

Chicos- se volteo Nami a los demás- creo que así lo asustamos mas…

Todos callaron, recordando lo que se habían enterado por medio, primero de Jimbei, y segundo de Law, de que Luffy sufría de pesadillas desde la muerte de Ace, y ellos mismos habían notado que su capitán solía ponerse melancólico.

En eso, Chopper abre la puerta despacio, haciéndole un gesto a sus amigos para que guarden silencio y se da vuelta; hablando hacia Luffy:-voy a ir al pueblo a comprar un test mas especifico para estar seguros ; Luffy, los chicos ya se fueron a cubierta, quieres que te traiga algo? Les diré cuando salga que te dejen descansar.

No gracias Chopper…

Muy bien, será mejor que te quedes aquí mientras vuelvo, nada de salir a cubierta o volver a los dormitorios, entendido? Además tienes que tomar algo bien dulce, y quizás Brook pueda ayudarte a relajarte.

No te preocupes, te hare caso, y gracias.

Con unas señas al grupo que todavía escuchaba tras la puerta para que lo siguieran, el pequeño doctor salio a cubierta, dispuesto a dejar estrictas instrucciones.

Deben dejarlo descansar, esta con muchos nervios, Robin, Nami, me gustaría que me acompañen…Sanji, prepárale algo frío que sea dulce…una malteada, pero déjasela y vete, no le des charla aun; Brook, por favor, tócale algo muy suave para que se duerma, me he dado cuenta que esta sin dormir bien, además de..Bueno, no importa- volteando a donde están Franky y Ussop (y hasta hace 3 minutos, también Zoro)- ustedes; nada de ruidos, tiene que estar tranquilo; y no Zoro-dijo el renito transformándose y tomando al peliverde de la yukata, quien ya estaba tratando de bajar a la enfermería disimuladamente- tu tampoco puedes bajar- acercando al espadachín a su cara- necesita MUCHA tranquilidad…Nada de verlo hasta nuevo aviso…es mas, mejor te llevo con nosotros al pueblo.

Óyeme, no! Yo quiero quedarme…digo, tengo que quedarme…debo limpiar mis espadas

Lo haces a al vuelta!-responde el renito arrastrándolo por toda la cubierta del cuello de la ropa.

Tengo que regar los árboles!-protesta el marimo.

De eso me encargo yo!-le grita Franky haciéndole adiós con la manita.

Me toca vigilar!-berrea mientras se acercan al borde.

Yo me ocupo!-contesta Ussop, sumándose a Franky y su despedida.

Basta!-patalea Zoro, ya casi a punto de bajar del barco hacia el muelle-quiero quedarme a cuidar a Luffy, bien!? Contentos!?

Sii~i!-responde Brook quien también se suma al grupo que lo saluda con la manita.

Se le acerca Sanji y dice bajo: -No te preocupes, no dejaremos que le hagan daño, pero cálmate o Chopper no te dejara verlo cuando vuelvan.

Zoro lo mira sorprendido -_vaya, al parecer el cocinero hentai ha madurado un poco_- piensa.

-Así que –diciendo en voz alta- cuídate mucho, marimo enamorado!-se suma a todos los otros (el grupo del adiós con la manita XD) que tienen estrellitas en los ojos, saludan desde el borde del barco mientras el grupo del doctorcito se aleja arrastrando a un Zoro mega cabreado, ya que encima se han puesto a tirarle flores y corazoncitos mientras lo despiden agitando pañuelos.

_-Corrección-_piensa Zoro_ -el cocinero y los demás siguen igual de cabrones!_

Para colmo de males, los desgraciados se han puesto a cantar!

~ _**Y el marimo, enamorado del gomitas ~**_

-Todavía puedo escucharlos!-grita Zoro -Los voy a cortar en cachitos!

_**~ No se porque te quiero! Será que tengo alma, de borrego!, **_

_**Soy un marimo enamorado, y siempre me pierdo ~**_

A Zoro se le aparecen varias venitas en la frente, y grita furioso, dientes de tiburón incluidos:

-PUEDEN DEJARSE YA DE # €& # ! QUE NO LES DIJERON QUE Luffy NECESITA DORMIR!?

Chopper se hace súper gigante (hasta el Sunny se asusta!) y con fuego en los ojos, y -eso que sale en su espalda es el Susano de Itachi?-, amenaza a los que están en el barco:

-Tiene toda la razón-entrecerrada de ojos-dije **silencio **y les di instrucciones especificas, en estos momentos- baja un poco la voz- Luffy esta muy vulnerable, y traten de entender también al marimo enamorado, digo ;a Zoro; saben que es el que mas sufrió con el comportamiento del capitán en estos días.

Haciéndose chiquito de nuevo, vuelve a arrastrar por la playa a un Zoro cruzado de brazos, berrinchudo como nene chiquito

-Volveremos pronto!- se despiden las chicas.

_Y…..hasta aquí el 2º capitulo…SE que esta un asco, pero entre el poco tiempo que tengo y que tengo tiempo poco, se me hizo imposible pasar esto a la compu, revisarlo –juro que si veo otra rayita roja moriré del coraje- y poder subirlo…espero que lo hayan disfrutado…y aun me recuerden (-_-)Uu_

_No olviden pasar por mis sasunarus y dejadle rew a kyuu-chan! Porfas ^w^ _

_**-En serio, solo 2!? Venga, matadme de una vez!,aunque sea, escriban para preguntar por que cuernos contesto yo los rew y no alguno de los mugíwara!**_

_**=-w-=**_


End file.
